


The Three C’s

by Voidsam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conan is adorable, Gen, Human AU, Kid Fic, amanda is a terrible mom, colin is the devil, connor is very mature for his age, elijah is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsam/pseuds/Voidsam
Summary: Hank was called to question of if the biggest company’s in the world, what happens when he finds something more.





	The Three C’s

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the spelling and grammar errors. AO3 doesn’t like my phone.

* * *

Hank Anderson, a homicde investigator sent to ask to questions to the cyber life founder, Elijah Kamski. At first he had mixed feelings about his job, most confused and angry of why he was doing instead of Reed.

But now he’s glad on this job, he can have a break from mass killings and murders. His is old car pulled up to the late tower, climbing out he fixed his light weight jacket. It was spring and the weather was warming up after the frozen winter.

The building was elaborate, even the inside was elegant. Walking up to the main desk a blonde associate looked up from her work. “How may I help you?” She smiled at Hank. “I’m here to speak with Elijah Kamski, I’m from the Detroit police department,” Hank tripped over his words slightly but managed to get them out coherently.

“Of course, I’ll let you k ow you’re here,” she waved her hand to the little waiting area, “please take a seat, he’ll be down shortly.” Hank nodded and sat down in a plush white arm chair, it was quite comfortable if he had to be honest. Hank had been so busy lookin at the building structure to not notice the three boys sitting on a couch to his left.

“When is she coming down? I’m hungry,” a voice snapped Hank out of his trance, his eyes slowly slid over to the boys. He was amazed, the two oldest where exact twins, the only difference was their cloths and the way their hair sat. One was holding a small baby, his hair was slightly curlier than the others, his clothes where a dark grey and blue.

The baby was resting on his forearm and was dressed in a white and black onesie, a blue pacifier in his mouth. He had bright blue eyes, almost pricing the souls of anything he looked at. It was quite odd, the other two had brown eyes but they all looked the same. “She’ll be down soon, Colin, she promised she’ll get lunch with us,” the one holding the baby said, his brother groaned.

“But that was thirty minutes ago!,” Colin slouched into the couch. The baby waved his hand at Colin as if to tell him ‘it’s okay’ and ‘I’m hungry too’. “See even Conan agrees with me, c’mon Conner let’s go up and see her,” Connor froze and so did Colin after the words have slipped from his mouth. “You’d know what she’d do if we went up there? No lunch or dinner, plus you know what,” Colin nodded after the minor scolding from Connor.

“Lieutenant, you wanted to speak with me?” Hank looked back to the voice that had called to him. Once again he was surprised, the founder of the medical and tech company was a complete nerd. He was wearing some type of video game sweatshirt, his gear was tied back in a loose ponytail and his wife rimmed glasses we pressed close to his face. “Yes, I have a few questions about the recent accident regarding one of your designs.” ”of couce follow me.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Hank returned from his little talk, the boys where still sitting there. He could practically feel the hunger coming off of them. He turned to Elijah who had follow him to say goodbye, “those boys, you know them?” Elijah looked to them “yeah, their my partner’s adopted kids, and now that I think about it she was supposed to take them out to lunch.”

Hank nodded, “that’s what I herd when I was waiting, they’ve been sitting there for a long time,” he looked back to Elijah, “does your partner do this offen?” “More than it should, sometimes I very tempted to report her for child abuse and neglection. I’m going to be completely honest, sometimes they come in with bruises.”

Hank raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms against his chest. “What’s their names?” ”the one holding the baby is eldest by an hour according to the adoption papers, his name is Connor,” Elijah smiled, “the one next to him is his twin Colin and the baby is Conan.”

Hank frowned “all the same mother?” ”yeah, Amanda knew their mom, for some reason she had another kid should couldn’t care for and just handed him over,” Elijah frowned as well, “maybe you should bring this up to the captain when you get back.” Hank nodded “oh I’m going to because these kids look like their starving to death and goer mother isn’t watching them.”

Elijah brighten up a bit, “while you do that I’m going to go get them lunch, I’m sure she won’t mind.” “I’ll be back if we need anymore information of both cases,” Hank said roughly as he exited. Elijah shouting a goodbye before makin his way quickly to the boys. “You guys hungry? I’m just on my way to get lunch.” Connor and Colin launched up, surpriseing little Conan. “YES!” They both shouted.

 

* * *

 

 

Hank returned a few days later, the boys sitting on the couch, little Conan crawling from lap to lap. He caught sight of a faded bruise on Connor cheek, that raised some red flags. This time he called Elijah before hand so he didn’t have to wait as long, the founder came running from the elevator. “It’s an official case, but Fallor would like me to bring the boys to the station for questioning, says they may talk when they don’t have a mother breathing down their back.”

“That’s actually perfect! Amanda has been working non stop and I highly doubt she’ll notice,” Elijah clapped his hands, “Connor, Colin come here!” The boys hopped off the couch, much to Conan’s dismay he kicked in his brothers arms begging to be let down. The boys came to a stop in front of the two adults.

“This is Lieutenant Anderson, he’s with the police and he’s going to watch you for that day the the police department,” Elijah motioned to Hank who flared at the younger male, “your mom thought it would be better if you are somewhere with people that will watch you.” “Hello Lieutenant, my name is Connor,” the curly haired one raised his free hand for Hank to shake. Hank took it gently “very mature for your age aren’t you?” Connor nodded “I take care of them when moms not around,” Colin crossed his arms and glared at his brother “I’m very capable of taking care of myself.”

“Sure you are,” Connor shot back at Colin.

“Do you boys are going to go with him to the station, okay?” Conan whined and smacked his hands against Connor’s arm, his blue eyes looked up at Hank. “That would be an okay from him,” Connor said, holding in a laugh. “Let’s go before you mom changes her mind,” Hank said before the others could say anything, “besides I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hank pulled up to the small joint Connor read as chicken feed through the tinted window, “you want anything?”

The boys looked to Hank, the older man sighed and opens his car door “come on.” the tow scrambled out the door, trading off their blue eyed brother who was enjoying the outside air. The group crossed the street quickly, Hank already ordering, he looked down at the boys “add two blueberry blasts to that.”

The man looked taken aback, “you sure Hank?” “Yeah, I got three kids I’m taking to the station,” the man leaned over the counter to gaze down at the three boys. “Okay, they cause any trouble?” Hank shook his heavat the question, “more like the guardian.”

“Ah, one of those cases,” the man boxed up the burger and placed the three drinks on the metal counter, “there ya go.”

“Thanks,” Hank handed he two drinks to the older boys before grabbing his own food and walking to one of the standing tables. He opens the burger happily, taking the first bite, savoring it. “You know Lieutenant, that’s consists of most sodium and carbs, that could kill you,” Connor said taking a sip of the blue drink.

Hank looked down at the boy, radon an eyebrow “well everyone gotta die of something.”

Connor nodded and looked to Colin who was inhaling the smoothie, “slow down you’ll give your self-“ Colin stood in his tippy toes to place the drink in the table before holding his head “brain freeze!!” Hank laughed, Conan joining in on the amusement of his brothers pain.

The rest of the meal was full of happy silence and the occasional slurp from Colin. Connor had even given Conan a sip of his drink, it don’t work. The blue berry ballast ended up on the ground and all over both him and Conan.

 

* * *

 

 

Hank was enjoying their company throughout the day. The boys weren’t very needy and they reminded him of his son, Connor especially. They had manage to extract from them that Amanda was the worst mom. Sending hem to bed without food, hitting them. He’s also leaned that Connor is the main target for he protects his brothers. ”Hank in my office!” The grey haired man groaned and stood up, making his way to Fallors office. Closing the heavy glass door as he entered.

“I need you to keep those kids from their mother tonight until we file a full report and get them set up in the foster system.” “Your seriously going to just toss them back into the system, come on those kids need a permanent home, not some places where they get tossed around,” felt very protective over the three in such a short time.

“Well what do you propose I do? Let you take care of them?” The large man did angrily, Hank nodded his head and Fallor lost it. “Hank you are the least qualified person to look after them, after Cole passed you’ve gone down hill!” ”maybe these kids will be good for me? Maybe they’ll give me a reason not to stay out all night! Ever think of that?” The tow fe silent and Fallor nodded his head “I see your point and it’s not half bad. But only until the case is closed, we can’t have this Amanda coming for them.” Hank sighed “thank you, besides I think there’s someone who might take them.”

“Who?” ”Mr. Kamski is very fond of them, and they him.” Fallor sighed and nodded, Hank leaving the office.

The boys looked up “is Mom picking us up?” Colin asked fearfully. Hank shook his head, “your with me until the case is closed, that’s good, Sumo could use some more attention.” “Sumo? Who’s Sumo?” “My dog, he’s a saint brannard, a gentle giant.” Connor peaked up “I like dogs!”

 

* * *

 

 

Connor was all over the faint dog when they arrived at Hank’s house, Conan also taking a liking to Sumo. Colin was slightly afraid of him until Connor dragged him over. “S-so Mom won’t get us here? She won’t hurt us?” Colin asked Hank who sat down in the couch. “She’ll be arrested and detained for attempting to hurt you, also charged for breaking and entering,” Hank smiled slightly at the sight of relief that Colin showed, relaxing as he sat on the floor by his brothers. “Yeah, we have the Lieutenant and Sumo to protect us,” Connor turned to look at the two, “I don’t think she’ll hurt us for a very long time.”

 

* * *

 

\- Years later -

 

the He boys are all grown up and working as officers at the station as well. Conan as our grown both Colin and Connor, standing a few inches taller. His eyes also became lighter and sharper, the boys eyes scared even Fallor. Reed steered clear of the boys due to Conan almost killing him. Connor enjoying the fear in the mans eyes, Colin plotting his murder and Conan agreeing to be the one who kills him.

It was a sight to see, the best detectives in the department all being brothers. Hank was secretly proud that of the boys after the case had been closed all those years ago, Fallor giving him the okay to adopt them. The boys have been extatic when they first herd he news, Connor more excited to stay with Sumo than he away from Amanda.

The four of them created one of the weirdest families in Detroit, the old man and the three look a likes. An unstoppable force as some officers refer to them. elijah stopping in once and a while after he had quit from cyberlife, he still enjoys the boys company even when they are older. Hank smiled to himself as he went over he memories of them growing up, something he’d never seen come do. But that was short lived after the scream of terror from Gavin sounded through the station followed by an evil laugh of Colin.


End file.
